


My Sometime Is Now

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, holy shit, this was so god dam fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky finding out you like to dance to music like Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, and Ella Fitzgerald from the 40′s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sometime Is Now

I would die to be with my Dolores  
Aye Aye Dolores  
I was made to serenade Dolores  
Chorus after chorus

 

Bucky had followed the familiar music down the hall to your room. At first he stood just outside you room where you couldn’t see so he could enjoy the music. He had listened to Frank Sinatra to lift his spirits in the 40′s, and knowing you listened to him only made his love for you grow.

Ever since you arrived at the Avengers tower, Bucky had been wrapped around your finger. There was something about you that just drew him in. You weren’t like all the other modern girls. You actually appreciated the relics of the past. You collected old vinyl record and had a bunch of old black and white films. Bucky adored the way you would become so engrossed in his stories from before the war. You talked about how everything had meaning back then. Music actually meant something. Movies actually told a story. You were fascinated. And meeting Bucky and Steve only burned your fire brighter. 

And here you were, listening to his favorite music. God, he was so in love with you. 

 

Just imagine eyes like the moon rise  
A voice like music, lips like wine  
What a break if I could make Dolores  
Mine all mine

 

The song ended and Bucky smiled when the words reminded him of you. He decided that he had been just standing outside of the room for too long. He moved to your doorway expecting you to be laying on your bed, but was surprised to see you facing away slowly stepping side to the beat of the new song. You sway along with an invisible partner. He wished he could be it.

 

Every time it rains it rains  
Pennies from Heaven  
Don’t you know this cloud contains  
Pennies from Heaven.

 

You started turning towards the doorway and Bucky thought he had been caught. Then he noticed the look on your face. You had a peaceful smile and your eyes were closed. You were simply enjoying the music. Bucky was so caught up in you and your dancing, he hadn’t realized the song had ended until he heard the familiar voice of Sinatra again. You still had yet to notice him.

 

Everybody loves somebody sometimes  
Everybody falls in love somehow  
Something in your kiss just told me  
My sometime is now

 

Bucky had had enough. He was so in love with everything you did. From the way you mouthed the lyrics to the way you moved your hips. You kept dancing with that invisible partner, and it made Bucky angry. You should be dancing with him.

He quietly walked into the room and waited until your body was facing him. He then quickly took the hand that was stretched out away from your body and wrapped your arm around his torso. He heard you gasp. 

“Bucky! How long have you been standing there?” you blushed.

“Shh, just dance with me doll,” he whispered as he placed his chin on top of your head. You just blushed even more and rested your head on his chest. You sighed in content, breathing him in. You two just swayed to the music. 

 

Everybody finds somebody someplace  
There’s no telling where love may appear  
Something in my heart keeps saying  
My someplace is here

 

You felt Bucky shift a bit before you felt a hand on your cheek. Bucky rested his forehead on your, your eyes boring into each other. The hand on your cheek moved to tilt your chin up and pressing his lips to yours. At first you didn’t even register what was happening, but when you did, you reacted with passion, moving a hand to the back of his neck. 

When you broke apart, you blushed even more than before. You heard him chuckled before saying, “God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

You giggled. “And to think, some people think you’re incapable of love.”

“Well, to quote Mr. Sinatra,” he said, kissing your forehead before resting his there. “My sometime is now.”


End file.
